In many situations, particularly in the field of construction and building maintenance, an operator may be operating in an environment where he/she is exposed to the danger of falling from an elevated height, which may result in significant injuries.
Many devices have been developed over recent years to prevent or minimize the risk of falling from a work platform. These devices are commonly referred to as fall arresters or fall restraints, and are typically used in combination with some form of harness or belt worn by the operator.
A common form of a fall arrester consists of a single support line, adapted to be secured to an operator's harness, and which is retractably connected to a braking device that is secured to a support structure. With these fall arresters the braking device automatically locks when the velocity of line feed-out exceeds a predetermined value, hence preventing the operator connected to the device falling any further.
Another common form of fall arrester consists of a static support line, or lines, secured between two or more supports. The operator's harness may then be secured to the support line preventing the operator falling a significant distance should he/she lose their footing, whilst allowing the operator to move along the static line.
The above two fall arresters, as well as the many other forms currently available, have significant limitations in their application. For instance, the retractable line systems are only suitable for use in the near vicinity of their point of fixture. If the retractable line was too long, then the operator will experience a significant swing if they fall from a position distant from the point of fixture. This swing can result in significant injuries, particularly if there are objects within the path of the swing.
In relation to the static line systems, problems arise where there are no suitable mounting locations. As this type of system can induce very high lateral loads should a fall take place, it is important that the supports between which the static line span are capable of absorbing such loads. The static line itself can also create a hazard, particularly where it is necessary to mount the line lower than head height. In these situations it can cause serious injury should the operator come into contact with the line during the fall. Static line systems are also cumbersome to erect and use in certain situations. Furthermore, should an operator secured to a static line fall from an area close to one of the supports, the operator will move to the centre point between the supports as he/she falls. This may cause other accidents and/or increase the chance of the operator being injured.
Another limitation with most fall arresters is that they limit the movement of the operator to a particular work platform. Should the operator be required to move to another level, he/she would need to remove him/herself from the fall restraint before going to the other level. This is not only cumbersome, but also leaves the operator vulnerable to falling, as he/she may be unrestrained during the change over.
The reference to the abovementioned prior art is for the purposes of background only and is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the general knowledge in Australia.
It is an object of this invention to provide a safety apparatus which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art or provides an alternative to the prior art.